


You really thought you would be shown mercy-monsu x dempsey {chapter story}

by hetalialovershaya



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetalialovershaya/pseuds/hetalialovershaya
Summary: Monsu was passed out. His wings were open and his scarf was still flowing, to be honest it looked like he was faking, dempsey 2.0 gently picked up the trochini and carried him to one of the spare mattresses that were lying beside a pool of water, he dropped the trochini onto the mattress and kneeled to him, looking at the body.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dictionary-  
> Trochini-demon and angel
> 
> This is a ship that I made with a friend. Monsu is a double and a trochini, a protector of dempsey and tank dempsey well...you should all know him.
> 
> Lennox is a marine who is half demon and takes control of anyone...but not fully..
> 
> {THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS}  
> [I will mark the storys which have explicit content eg major death and gore or sexual acts. No mater what kind.]
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

Monsu was passed out. His wings were open and his scarf was still flowing, to be honest it looked like he was faking, dempsey 2.0 gently picked up the trochini and carried him to one of the spare mattresses that were lying beside a pool of water, he dropped the trochini onto the mattress and kneeled to him, looking at the body.

He was right,he wore exactly the same as dempsey except for the wings and the scarf.

Monsu then moved alittle,but didn't wake. 

Good.

Dempseys eyes began to glow white.

'NO...NOT NOW!' dempsey wanted shout at himself but he really didnt want to wake monsu....not yet..

Dempsey,his eyes fully white, pulled out a small rope and alot of tubes of liquid divinium. 

Monsu then awoke a small time after dempsey had finished setting up. Monsu tried to move his arms but they were tied up, just like his wings and legs...and scarf. Monsu looked around frantically then saw dempsey looking at him. "dempsey..." monsu asked as dempsey walked closer, "yes monsu?" "undo me....please..." "no...not yet" dempsey then smirked at monsu amd laughed his eyes still glowing white.

Monsu struggled against the restraints but to avail. 

Dempsey then looked monsu straight in the eyes, which made the,subject...shudder. Dempsey 2.0 then moved a little closer and kissed monsu, just to catch him of guard then pulled away taking another look at monsu. Dempsey then laughed darkly and opened a tube of divinium and forced monsu to drink the blue liquid. In response monsu coughed up some of the divinium but was forced to swallow it again.

Dempsey took approximately 14 small steps back and looked his test subject then pulled out a blade.

This is going to be so.much.fun


End file.
